I love you
by lindainsweden
Summary: Late night at work the Director is suddenly surprised by a familiar visitor.


**First NCIS fanfic, please r&r. ****:) I was inspired to write this after having a nice e-mail conversation with elflordsmistress, thank you. **

I love you

Director Jenny Shepard sat at her desk in the large and cosy office, just waiting for the day to end. She longed for a nice hot bath and an early night, for once sleeping in her comfy bed and not on the couch at work, where she usually ended up after a day full of hard work. Her neck felt stiff and she had a brutal headache coming because of the lack of sleep lately.

When she was just about to get up and leave one Jethro Gibbs barged into the room. Jenny looked at him, not feeling like having an argument about some silly detail at the moment. He must have read her thoughts because his demeanor changed instantly and he lifted an eyebrow as to query what was wrong.

"Jen?" he inquired, worried that she was coming down with something since the normal glow in her eyes wasn't present.

"Jethro, could we please not have this discussion today?" He moved over to where she was now standing and looked deep into her eyes as if he could see what she was thinking and feeling. Jenny gasped when she felt his hand touch hers and her cheeks instantly reddened a few shades.

"You make me worried about you Jen, are you sure you're not ill?" Jenny thought about it for a moment but dismissed the idea, the dizziness and nausea too common for her to acknowledge as a disease. Suddenly the world started spinning again and she had an urge to sit down but before she made it to the chair her knees buckled beneath her. Luckily Jethro was still next to her holding her hand and as chivalry as ever he managed to catch her before she fell to the floor.

"That's it, I'm taking you home." He lifted her up as if she were light as a feather, knowing full well that no one was left in the building and that it was safe for him to carry her to his car.

"But.."

"Not buts. I'll drive you and I will personally see to that you are in your bed before I leave." Jenny decided arguing with Gibbs was nothing she found very appealing at the moment and without as much as a peep she let him carry her fragile body to the elevator while she leaned in to him and smelled his aftershave. Her eyes closed and she couldn't help but remember what happened all those years ago in Paris. She realized with a pang that she was definitely not over him, not even close, and he taking her home might not be such a good idea as she had thought a moment ago. However, when Gibbs's mind was set to something nothing or no one was able to stop him.

---------------------------------------------

Gibbs unlocked the door to Jenny's house with his own key and lead his Director into her house, carefully guiding her with his hand at the small of her back. He ordered her to sit down as he went to put on some coffee in the kitchen. When he returned he could see Jenny trying to easy up her muscles but having no success. She sighed audibly, making Gibbs smile at her.

"Stiff?" he asked her innocently as he slowly walked to sit down next to her on the couch. She nodded and then watched him pat his knee in order for her to sit there instead of next to him.

"Do you really think this is wise Jethro?" she asked him, remembering that all his previous attempts at massage had led straight to the bedroom.

"We're adults, aren't we? I'm sure this wont end like in Paris. Now, come here." She hesitantly did as he told her and jumped a little when she felt his strong hands on her shoulders.

"You need to take off your sweater," Gibbs whispered into her ear and she almost melted into a puddle, his voice that close to her ear always having that effect on her. Nonetheless she did as she was told and soon she, the Director of NCIS, was sitting in one of her agents lap getting ready for a massage in only her bra. As soon as she felt Gibbs's hands on her she relaxed visibly and let her mind take her back to the wonderful time she had when still in a relationship with her best friend. As Gibbs reached a particularly sore spot on her neck she moaned his name, making him long for more that just friendship with his boss. He chanced a kiss to her shoulder to see what reaction he got from her and when she tensed, as he knew she would, he kissed her again on the same spot only longer this time.

"Jethro…" she whispered, feeling his hands reach her waist and pull her back towards his front, making her realize just how much this was affecting him. He kissed her neck and her collar bone and all those small spots he remembered her liking. Not ready to throw her career away just yet Jenny finally found the strength to get up. Gibbs stood as well, his nose almost touching Jenny's.

"Jenny?"

"We can't do this…" she sadly told him, making Gibbs feel like a fool.

"Why not? Come on Jen, I know we both need it right now."

"No. I need to know what will happen Jethro, where do we go from here? Is this just something that happens in the heat of the moment, something that I'm supposed to forget tomorrow, or is it something more?"

"I don't know Jen, you tell me," he answered stubbornly, a little put off by the fact that she actually had doubts about his feelings.

"I want you Jethro, more than you know." They looked into each others eyes before embracing.

"I never forgot about you Jenny, you are constantly in my head."

"Oh Jethro…" With that she succumbed to him, realizing that they were on the brink to something new and exciting, finally able to leave their past behind. They kissed passionately and soon hands began to wander all over heated bodies. They left a trail of clothes behind as they slowly made their way up to the bedroom where they made love for the first time in years. When sleep was much needed Jenny decided to be bold and whispered softly in Gibbs's ear.

"I love you Jethro, always has." He smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips before speaking.

"I love you too."

THE END


End file.
